


When it hurts but it hurts so good

by multifandomprincess



Series: Jyrus one shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomprincess/pseuds/multifandomprincess
Summary: Andi and Jonah break up and true feelings come out.





	When it hurts but it hurts so good

**Author's Note:**

> This is super bad but I tried.

Cyrus couldn't help but think about Jonah and Andi’s relationship. He should be happy for his best friends. 

 

But he wasn't, he was jealous of Andi, he wanted to be in her position. Going on dates with Jonah Beck getting to hold hands with him even the thought of kissing him made him smile to himself. 

 

As of right now though it didn't seem like their relationship was going anywhere.

 

At least that's what Cyrus thought until Friday night when he got a text from Buffy.

 

_ Omg did you hear what  _

_ happened? _

_                                                              No what? _

_ Andi and Jonah broke up. _

_                                                               Why? _

_ Jonah told Andi that he  _

_ likes someone else. _

_                                                          Is she okay? _

_ She's sad but glad he _

_ was honest with her. _

_                                                                   Oh. _

_ Are you okay Cyrus? _

_ You've been acting  _

_ weird. _

_                                                      I'm fine Buffy. I    _

_                                                      gotta go. Ttyl     _

_ Okay bye. _

 

Really he felt bad for Andi because she was his best friend and she was there for him and he was there for her. 

 

And even with that he still was thinking about Jonah even though it was a lost cause since the that him and Andi broke up was because Jonah liked someone else. Dating Jonah was a hopeless cause, he was just too great for Cyrus. 

 

Cyrus set his phone down on his nightstand and fell back against his bed looking up at the ceiling.

 

He was officially done for the night and ready to just sleep everything away.

 

Then his phone lit up.

 

He picked it up and the first thing he saw was the name Jonah, it was Jonah texting him. Out of everybody he could text he texted Cyrus Goodman at 11:03 at night.

 

The message read

 

_ Hey Cyrus can we meet _

_ up tomorrow evening? _

_                                                 Uh sure, what time? _

_ Is around sixish at The _

_ Spoon good? _

_                                                Yeah, see you then.  _

 

Tomorrow would be interesting is all Cyrus could think as he fell into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Cyrus walked into the spoon and spotted Jonah who waved from the booth he was sitting in which he started walking to.

 

“Hey!” Jonah greeted him.

 

Sitting in the sit across from him Cyrus muttered a hey back.

 

“Um is Andi okay?” Jonah asked him.

 

“Yeah she texted me this morning.” Cyrus was happy when he got the text. Because it seemed like Jonah really hadn't hurt Andi that much.

 

He saw the baby taters on the plate and eyed them for a second which Jonah seemed to notice, “You can have some.” but for Cyrus some ended up being almost three quarters of them.

 

“So I want to tell you something.” Jonah interrupted his eating which he looked up from and finished swallowing what he had in his mouth.

 

“Is this about the new girl you like?” Cyrus asked raising his eyebrows and he suddenly wasn't velvety interested in the conversation anymore.

 

“No. Well kinda,” Jonah was getting flustered about whatever he wanted to say and that never happened he was always cool and smooth about things and now he was tripping over his words because of the girl he liked, “the thing is —” he got cut off by Cyrus’s phone ringing.

 

Cyrus picked up and started saying yeah a couple times nodding his head as whoever it was spoke and the last thing he said was that he'd be there soon. He stood up out of the booth.

 

“I'm sorry I gotta go, I'll see you later.” he said waving goodbye and walking away leaving Jonah defeated because he didn't even get to say the words he wanted to. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


The place that Cyrus was going was to Andi’s house because Buffy had called him and had said it was really important that he come. So here he was waiting for someone to answer the door.

 

Bex ended up opening the door and welcoming him in and the first thing he saw was Andi and Buffy on the couch. 

 

“So what's wrong?” both girls exchanged a glance and it was Buffy who spoke.

 

“Nothing was really wrong but we wanna know what's been going on with you.” Andi nodded agreeing with what she said and Cyrus was jaw dropped because this was basically an intervention and he wasn't ready. 

 

He sat in the chair next to the couch and sighed running a hand through his hair looking worried and nervous, “If I tell you won't hate me promise?” they nodded and held out their pinkies.

 

“Pinky promise.” this was it for him he would come out to them.

 

It took a him taking a few deep breaths trying to get himself ready and then all of a sudden he just blurt it out, “I'm gay.” 

 

“So? We still love you Cyrus and you're our best friend.” Andi got and gave him a hug because they could tell that this was hard for him and that it was also something big for him.

 

But he still didn't calm down after the words and actions that were meant to reassure him, “There's something else. I like a guy,” both Andi and Buffy were sitting in suspense well he paused, “it's Jonah.” he ended muttering it but both girls still heard it.

 

And their faces went straight and Cyrus started panicking with tears in his eyes, “I knew you guys would be mad. I'm sorry,” he was getting distressed and panicking and they didn't know what to do, “but I've liked him since like sixth grade then you started to like him Andi and then you started dating and now he likes another girl again.” 

 

The room stayed silent for a few seconds then both Buffy and Andi grabbed his hand the latter being the one who spoke, “I’m not mad, I swear. Are you okay though?”

 

“No.”

 

They embraced him in a hug as he cried telling him that it would be okay and that things would get better. And he really hoped that things would.

  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Cyrus was heading to The Fringe to meet Andi and Buffy because they thought that hanging out and having some fun would cheer him up. But he was hesitant.

 

At first he thought he heard his name but then he thought he was just hearing things then he heard again and it was definitely real. Not something he imagined or thought he heard. So he turned around to see who it was.

 

It turned to be the person that he really didn't want to see right now. The person that was causing him to feel so bad.

 

Jonah Beck.

 

The other boy ran to catch up with Cyrus on the sidewalk. 

 

“Hey.” Jonah said out of breath.

 

“What do you want Jonah?” it was obvious from the tone of Cyrus’s voice that he wasn't happy in the current position that he was in and really wanted out of it.

 

The person that he called a friend looked at him, “What's wrong?” he lifted Cyrus’s head with his hand so he would be looking at him.

 

“Nothing, I'm okay.” but Jonah knew that he wasn't okay, he could tell from the pain in his eyes that something was hurting him.

 

They were both both staring at each other and Cyrus could tell that Jonah didn't believe so for once he let his barriers break down, “You really want to know what's wrong?” Jonah nodded and Cyrus was so nervous and scared that what he was about to say would ruin their friendship but it had to be said.

 

“I'm gay.” Jonah smiled at Cyrus, the smile that always created butterflies in his stomach.

 

“So what?” he was shrugging it off but there was something else wrong and Jonah didn't know but he should and Cyrus knew that.

 

Cyrus looked at him but looked down at the ground again, “Listen I like someone, and I like them a lot.” he didn't know how to say it and it was so painful because in this moment two things could happen.

 

Jonah could be okay or hate him forever and Cyrus was worried that the latter would end up being what happened and he was just scared.

 

“It's you Jonah, I like you,” he paused to look at Jonah who's face hadn't changed, “and I know you like someone else and I'm not good enough for you.” 

 

Cyrus was freaking out because Jonah was still not saying anything or smiling or frowning and his breathing was picking up. It felt like his throats was closing in and Jonah saw.

 

He reached out grabbing Cyrus's hands rubbing small circles on them, “Hey you are enough for me, you're everything to me,” he pulled Cyrus closer tilting his chin up, “I love your goofy smile, how you try so hard to speak my language, and I love how nice you are. Because I like you a lot too.” Cyrus's breathing was beginning to calm down now.

 

“You do?” he questioned what he just heard not believing this was real life. 

 

Jonah nodded, “Yes, so much I'll do this.” he brought his lips to Cyrus's and it was like they fit perfectly and it felt like a million sparks flying all over. It was in other words perfect.

 

They kissed for only a few seconds but Cyrus wanted it to last forever. It was hard to pull away but both of them were out of breath and needed to breathe. 

 

Despite not having their lips still locked they had their hands intertwined together and were still looking each other straight in the eyes. 

 

“Now do you believe me?” he asked Cyrus who nodded eagerly and looked awestruck. Jonah nodded too placing his hands in his pocket and looking down at the ground, “So how about a proper date Cy-guy?” 

 

“I would love that.” Cyrus replied smiling.

 

Jonah took a minute to think, “Next Saturday at five work?”

 

Cyrus nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Okay,” Jonah pulled Cyrus in for a hug, “bye I’ll see you around.” 

 

Cyrus waved goodbye as Jonah walked away and this time he was the one who looked back one last time. Making Cyrus a happy mess as he walked away from Jonah smiling.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and comments encourage me.


End file.
